Styles
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |died = 18 BBY |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Grey's Battalion |era(s) = Clone Wars |rank = Captain }} Styles was a clone trooper captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. History Origins Styles was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, which resulted in Styles sharing Fett's black hair, brown eyes and the height of 1.83 meters. Styles participated in Alpha-17's ARC program. Haruun Kal Styles would be positioned under the command of Jedi General Depa Billaba and Commander Grey in his battalion. Styles fought during the battle of Haruun Kal, where droid General Grievous would arrive with Separatist reinforcements. Because of this, the battalion suffered 90% of their forces, leaving only four alive. Himself, Grey, Soot, and Big-Mouth were the only four troopers to survive.Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa Kardoa Styles was apart of the Skirmish on Kardoa, leading his own squad, while Billaba, Grey, Soot and new troopers, Lieutenant Remo, and Corporals Mixx and Kaylon led squads on their own. Billaba's squad came under fire, but it is unknown if Styles' squad would as well. Mygeeto Styles and the battalion would be sent to the planet of Mygeeto. Grey and Styles would have several squads deployed and they waited until Billaba, her padawan Caleb Dume, and Stance to land.Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto When they landed, Grey would stay at the command center, while Styles accompanied Billaba, Dume and Stance. The bridges to the platform they were on, would be shot out, leaving them stranded. Styles would notice that droids were climbing up the platform. The four kept firing down at them until Grey arrived with a LAAT/i gunship. Grey would rescue them, and would land in an area that they thought were safe. Unfortunately, the gunship would shot and exploded, the pilots killed. Stance would die immediately after. Two Separatist Generals, Coburn Sears and Grievous, would attack the remaining four, alongside several battle droids.Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War Grey and Styles would deal with the droids, while Dume killed Sears and Billaba attacked Grievous. Grey, Styles and Dume would rush to assist Billaba and would push Grievous back. Kaller and Order 66 Styles and the Battalion were sent to Kaller to repel back Separatists.Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part 1: Fight The Battalion were successful with this. The Battalion would stay on the planet for the night until Grey received Order 66. Grey would rally his troops silently, Styles included, and would open fire on the Jedi. Billaba would be cut down, but not before taking several troopers with her. Dume, however, would escape the horrors. Styles and Grey would continue to hunt the padawan until they finally caught him.Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release Grey and Styles were about to execute him, but he would escape. Grey started to question the meaning behind Order 66, but Styles just kept hunting. Grey would end up sacrificing himself, as well as Styles and the two pilots, to save Dume. Appearances *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Kanan 3'' *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Kanan 6'' *''Kanan 12'' References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper captain Category:Grey's Battalion Category:Dead characters